The Baseball Game that Changed Our Lives
by maddoghurdles
Summary: Ezra's bachelor party is at a baseball game that Aria's boyfriend is playing at. What happens when they end up on the Kiss Cam? Will they ever see each other again? Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

Ezra POV

It was the morning before my wedding, and god was I nervous. It is the end of August, so not only am I nervous for the wedding, I am also starting my first job as a teacher in 2 weeks. Jackie is absolutely ecstatic, her friends and her have been planning the whole thing. My only request was that the whole wedding wasn't frills and pink. So instead, she chose purple and silver. Very prom like. TOnight I am going to a baseball game with my boys, a last time out before being tied down. _Ezra, don't think like that. You're marrying the girl of your dreams, right? _

"Dude you ready? We have to leave now." His best friend Hardy informed him.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on, I gotta bring my glove!" I smiled, and quickly ran to get it.

"That big dork" Hardy mumbled.

"Alright, lets go watch some ball!" Hardy and Wesley all yelled while heading to the ballpark.

Once parked, we went to get our tickets, and some ballpark hotdogs. I was just picking mine up off the counter, when I turned around and bumped into a beautiful brunette with big brown eyes. _Wow, she is gorgeous. Ezra stop, you're doing it again._ I shook it off, and went to help the girl.

"I am so sorry! Pleasse, let me help you. I will go get you a new t shirt, where is there a stand?" I began looking around for someplace to buy her a shirt to replace the one I got relish and mustard all over.

"Really, it is no big deal. My umm boyfriend will get me a new one. He is actually a player here!" she said.

"Oh, thats nice. Well, good luck to him! Are you sure i can't give you money to buy a new shirt?" I said, trying to be a gentleman.

"No, No it's fine. I better get going, I always say good luck pregame. He will be wondering where I am." The girl turned on her heels and walked off, leaving me to think about who the heck I just met. _This girl is amazing_, I thought to myself. I went to find my seat, Hardy, and Wesley.

"Hey guys. I got our hotdogs right here." I handed each of them what they had ordered. We lightly conversed, until the game was about to start and a person sat right next to me. I went to go watch the game, when I noticed who was next to me. It was the girl from the hot dog stand.

"Um, Hi." I said, kind of nervous, not knowing what to say to the girl who I just embarrased myself in front of. She got a new shirt though, I noted.

"Oh, hey! Such a coincidence that we are here sitting next to each other." She smiled and said.

"Yeah, it is. Hopefully I don't spill my coke on you now. You better watch out!" We laughed.

" I never did get your name. Mine is Aria, Aria Montgomery." she stuck her hand out to me.

"I'm Ezra Fitz. Hey, are you Professor Montgomery's daughter? From Hollis College?" I asked, suddenly realizing why this girl looked familiar. She had been over to campus once or twice. Professor Montgomery was one of my teachers last year. He actually is one of the main mentors for Jackie, who wants to go into his field. I'll have to let her know I saw Aria.

"Yeah, he is. You know him?"

"Sure I do. I had him last year. So what do you do? Your dad's a professor, your boyfriend plays baseball. What about you?" She seemed to hesitate before answering.

"I'm thinking about going into English. I like that you can have your own ideas and not worry about being 'wrong'."

"No kidding! That is what I do! I start my first teaching job in a couple weeks. I'm not sure if I'm more worried about that, or my wedding tomorrow." I admitted to her.

"I'm sure you'll do fine at both. You seem like the perfect gentleman. Your fiancee is a lucky girl!" she said, making me blush. I looked up at the score board and realized that it was already the 9th inning. Then, the words "Kiss Cam" came up on the screen. Next was our faces. I felt this rush of excitement, but also of nervousness.

"Haha, are you okay with this?" She asked me. I nodded, and she started to lean in to kiss my cheek, but at the last second I turned my head and she got my lips instead. We stayed like that a bit longer than we should've, but it felt so good. I didn't want to stop. The crowd was yelling and clapping for us, yelling things like 'Get a room!' and 'Now I know why it's so hot here!'. The announcer even said,

"That is the steamiest things have ever gotten on this kiss cam! You two will go down in history!" He joked. Aria and I continued to chat for the rest of the game. I didn't even know who the home team was playing.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! It is the end of the game already!" I said as everyone around us started to get up. Hardy and Wesley started snickering. I am sure that they were laughing at me the entire game anyway.

"Wow, I guess it is. Well than, I guess this is goodbye! It was nice meeting you." She said, and started to bring her stuff to the trash. I noticed that she forgot her bag, so I brought it over to her.

"Here, you forgot this." I gave the bag to Aria.

"Oh, thanks. Hey I want to show you something. Come with me." I followed her through the tunnels of the stadium.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see."

We stopped where it looks like no one could find us. Is this a good idea? Neither of us are single. But I'm feeling this instant attraction towards her. We both lean in, and start a passionate make out session. I had never felt this way with Jackie. Or anyone, for that matter. That is when I know what I need to do next.

"Aria. You are amazing. I.. I've never felt this way after such a short period of time with someone. Obviously, you have a boyfriend and I have a fiancee. But, I think I am going to break up with my fiancee. I know that you wouldn't want to break up with your boyfriend, but I know that if I have more feelings for you after 2 hours than I do for my fiancee after 2 years, I shouldn't marry her.''

"Ezra, I hear you. I have to think about what I will do with Noel. He's been a jerk to me, and I was going to break it off anyway. Would it be okay if we exchanged numbers, for the future?" she said, and a feeling of relief washed over me.

"Sure. I'll call you sometime, let you know how things turn out." I said.

"Okay, Ezra. I hope to see you again." she kissed my cheek and left.

What have I done with myself? I headed out to the parking lot to find Hardy and Wesley waiting for me next to the car.

"Man, what just happened? You spent the entire game talking to this chick that you don't even know. And then you kissed her on the Kiss Cam! She was totally going for your cheek, until you turned your head. What were you thinking dude?" Hardy asked.

"I was thinking that she was the most amazing and beautiful girl that I have ever met and that I am going to break it off with jackie tonight."

"Are you sure about this? You just met her. Maybe she doesn't want to be with you." Wesley reasoned.

"That may be true, but think of it this way. If I already felt something with Aria, then clearly Jackie isn't right for me and I shouldn't settle."

"Alright Ez, we'll be here for you. So, are you going to Jackie now?"

"Yeah. Can you drive there?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Wes asked me.

"Well, nothing not expected happened. She doesn't want to see my face again. Although, it seemed pretty fake compared to when she's usually mad. Which makes me question her a little. Whatever though. I'm gonna text Aria then hit the hay for the night. Thanks guys for the support."

_Me: Hey Aria. I wanted to tell you I jsut broke up with Jackie. Also, I had a really fun time tonight!_

_Aria:Me too! I have decided to end it with Noel tomorrow. Meet me for coffee this week?_

_Me:Sure!_

_Aria:Okay, I'll see you later_

_Me:Goodnight!_

_Aria:Bye!_

We continued to see each other for the weeks leading up to my job. _Job. Teacher._ Those words were extremely scary to think. I walked into my first class, feeling a bit giddy over my date with Aria tonight. I looked to my first period class for this year.

"Hooooly Crap."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hooooly Crap." I didn't even realize I said that out loud until everyone started looking at me strangly, and not just in a 'whos the new teacher' way.

"Um, good morning class. My name is Mr. Fitz. Since I don't know you guys, would you all write down 3 things about yourself, and then we will share them with the class. Alright, take 5 minutes to do that." This 5 minutes I would use to calm my head down. _Why the heck is Aria here? She should not be in this high school class. Why did this have to happen?_

"Okay, 5 minutes is up. Who would like to start?" Aria's friend Hanna was the first to raise her hand.

"Okay, um Hanna is it?" I asked, trying not to sound too obvious.

"Yes, Mr. Fitz." Stressing the "Mr." part, "Number one: I will always protect my friends from bad things. Two: I hate being lied too. Three: Once I had to bail a friend out of jail, and it was not fun." Hanna gave me an evil glare the entire time that she was talking, as if to warn me about something. I think this is what the rest of the school year will be like. I continued to pick on kids, avoiding the one that was most important to me. Eventually, I had to choose her.

"And... Miss Montgomery, I believe you are last." I looked into her eyes, and she looked into mine, both of us in a sort of trance until Spencer cleared her throat signaling us to stop.

"Yes. Number 1: I, Like Hanna, do not like being lied to. 2: I don't regret choices I make, because they always turn out to be good. 3: I don't always follow the rules, just so you're prepared." She slightly smiled, and bit her lip, knowing it would distract me. She too, was trying to send different messages than she was actually letting on to.

"Mr. Fitz, what about you?" Emily, Aria's other friend asked.

"Well, I guess for number one, it would be that I really like baseball games." I looked at Aria and saw her stifle a giggle. "Number two would be that I am sort of clumsy. I actually ran into a stranger once and spilt food all over them!" I looked at Aria again, this time though, she was hardly able to control herself. I let it go, knowing that it was my fault. "And lastly, I love meeting new people because I think that they are incredibly interesting, and I always want to learn more about them." This was me telling Aria that I still wanted to get to know her, even though it would be terribly risky.

"Okay class, I am glad that I got to know you each just a little bit, and I am extremely excited for this school year. You are dismissed.

Aria Montgomery, may I speak to you a moment please?" I asked her, with a pleading look in my eyes.

"Sure Mr. Fitz. What can I do for you?" She looked at the door, waiting for the last student to file out.

"Aria, what is this. You are a high schooler. Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked, slightly hurt.

"Its just that you are such an amazing guy, and I've never had a guy in my life before that is as great as you. I wanted to keep you in it."

"Don't worry Aria, we'll find a way. We will, I promise."

She smiled up at me, and I wondered how anything can be as beautiful as she is, and that I am the luckiest man in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria POV

I had been so excited for the first day of school, things were going great with Ezra, and my friends were as great as ever. The first two things changed though as I had the first english class of the year. And when I found out who my teacher was. Like why did it have to be Ezra? In a way I guess it made me a little excited, that I would get to see him every day. Plus, having the whole forbidden relationship drama felt like a movie. But still, we would have to keep it secret, at least for the next year or two. Thank goodness the girls knew, because without them I don't think I could do it. I am going over Ezra's today to dicuss where to go from here, so that we are both on the same terms.

"Hey... ." I greeted him as I was walking through the door, partially sarcastic. He laughed, and motioned for me to come in.

"Hey. So clearly, we need to talk. First off, I want to say that I really like you. B-". I cut him short, needing to tell him something.

"Don't say its not right. Because it feels right. We'll make it work like we decided before." I told him, hoping he'd agree.

"Fine. But what will we do about your parents? Good thing I haven't met them yet." He pointed out.

"True, and I think it will be better to keep it quiet for now, especially from them. Although I may have to tell my brother so he can be on my side."

"Ok. And, your friends know, right? I mean I kind of figured that they knew, judging by Hanna's three things about her in class, but just checking."

"Yeah, if I were you, I would get used to her sarcastic comments. She does get like that. So does Spencer. But Emily is the always loyal one. You shouldn't have any issues with her."

"That's good. So do you want to come after school for 'extra help' on Friday night?" he asked me. I wish that I could say yes, but my dad is making me go to his house to meet his new girlfriend.

"Aw, I wish. But my dad is making me come over to his house to meet his new girlfriend or whatever that night. Her name is like Jenny or Jackie or something. I heard shes like wicked young. Anyway, I have to go catch up on some homework then see the girls. I'll see you tomorrow though. Can I come over Saturday though?" I asked, not noticing th e shocked look on his face.

"Um yeah. Bye." he said as I made my way out the door.

* * *

I walked up to my dads house and pushed the door open. In the living room I saw this young, familiar looking girl.

"Hi Dad, and..." I paused, waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Jackie. Jackie Molina." She said. That name sounded extremely familiar. Wait, wasn't Ezra's ex-fiancee's name Jackie?

"You look very familiar. I wonder where I know you from." I said.

"Oh, well I've been seeing your father on and off for a while now. Maybe you've seen us around." Then it hit me. There was a picture of her at Ezra's apartment.

"Do you happen to know Ezra Fitz?" Crap, how was I going to say I saw a picture of her without my dad being suspicious?

"Ugh, yes. That cheating b*****d left me for a younger girl this summer, before our wedding. I guess I shouldn't be the one talking though, because I was the one cheating on him the entire time!"

If only she knew that her boyfriends daughter was the dirty mistress.


End file.
